As composite and polymer materials become more widely used in military and commercial vehicles and structures, more reliable and cost effective methods of fabrication and repair are required for those structures. Current needs exist for a more reliable, expedient and cost effective method of joining fiber reinforced composite components and thermoplastic and thermoset polymer components. New bonding methods must be useful in manufacturing as well as amenable to expedient and effective in-the-field repair. State-of-the-art induction heating techniques can provide fast heating and bonding rates, but exhibit poor control of bond-line temperatures achieved.
Additional applications for controlled bonding include sealing of thermoplastic packaging replacing conventional metal foil seals. Close temperature control also benefits other temperature sensitive processes in manufacturing, such as forming of thermoplastics in molding and forming applications, or repair of the same.
There is also a need for heating elements that quickly reach a desired temperature and maintain that temperature without overheating.